


'Til the End of the Leash

by R_squared



Series: Dogs are a Soldiers Best Friend [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee, Dogs, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, The Dogs are Stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_squared/pseuds/R_squared
Summary: While on his morning run an excited dog changes everything for Steve Rogers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by & for my best friend.
> 
> *Not my normal fandom so I hope I've done them justice.

The morning air was crisp and fresh, the bitter cold from the night now an invigorating chill. The sun had broken over the horizon, the light refracting off the dew covered grass on either side of the track.  
The park was still mostly empty at this time of the morning, a tired looking man set up the single coffee cart just up ahead, same as every morning.  
Steves controlled breath coursed in and out of his lungs as he jogged down the path, his footsteps met by the light thud of the Golden Retriever that was bouncing along beside him. He focused on the cold and his breath and the peace of the world as he pushed forward.

Steve hadn’t seen another person apart from the coffee cart vendor since he reached the park so when the leash suddenly snapped taught in his hand he was caught completely off guard.  
The leash flew out of his hand before he had a chance to react, the dog quickly racing away from him. He looked up just in time to see the wave of golden fur slam into someone's chest, knocking the stranger to the ground with an audible thud.

He picked up pace, yelling out in an attempt to get his dog's attention.  
By the time he reached the scene the man had managed to sit up as the dog who had turned into the embodiment of joy upon seeing this man wiggled around in his lap.

“I am so sorry! He’s usually never like this, I don’t know what’s gotten into him.” Steve rambled, the redness in his cheeks no longer solely from the cold.

The man chuckled, flicking his dark hair from his face as he roughly patted the dog who continued attempting to plant kisses onto his perfectly flushed features.

“It’s o-” The man began before being abruptly cut off by a new blur of brown and black crashing across him, knocking him back down to the ground and causing him to let out a loud, winded huff. 

Steve was stunned, his eyes struggled to follow the tumble of fur that was now bounding around in the grass a few feet away. The German Shepard barked happily at Steve's dog as they played, completely unaware of the carnage left behind by their energetic introduction.

“Your dog?” Steve asked.

“Yep. Well maybe. I probably have a concussion by this point so I can’t be sure.” 

Steve smiled, making his way closer to the man who was still currently sprawled out on the grass.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit dangerous to have your dog off leash like that?” Steve questioned, stretching out his hand to offer the man some assistance.

“I could ask you the same thing.” The stranger swung his arm up, grasping onto Steve's and hoisting himself off the ground.

He landed back on his feet with a stagger, Steve's hand instinctively flew up to catch him, holding onto his solid shoulder as he waited for the man to catch his balance.  
They both smiled, a short, breathed laugh escaping both of them as they separated.

“So, what’s my attackers name?”

“Lucky,” Steve replied “Yours?”

“Storm.”

“They seem to like each other.”

“Mhmm.” The man agreed, eyes still glancing towards Steve.

“I’m Steve by the way.” He finally introduced himself, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Bucky.”

“Well Bucky, I’d like to apologise for my dog's behaviour if you’ll allow me.”

Bucky ran a hand through his hair, mock contemplation mixing into his smug expression, “I guess that depends on how you plan to apologise.”

“Do you like coffee?” 

“That’ll do it.” Bucky smirked, calling out to his dog who rushed back towards them.

They quickly hooked the two excited dogs back onto their leashes before making their way towards the coffee cart.  
The conversation between them flowed easily and by the time they reached the cart they were both laughing together like old friends. Steve couldn’t help but think with a smile how familiar the man already felt to him, it was as if they had known each other for decades.

“Looks like quite a crash you boys had back there.” The vendor commented.

“What can I say, when I came out here this morning I didn’t expect to get knocked off my feet, but here we are.” He commented with a wink.

Bucky beamed over the hot coffee, his smile lighting up the morning and in that moment Steve knew that his morning runs would never be the same again.


End file.
